Origins
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: the cylniclons came from earth. why did they leave? and who were the original people really.. not unlike the mews and aliens. the clan is peaceful until Kisshu's father feels that something bad is to happend,and thier people begen 2 change, 4 good or not?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! What's up? Yea I know another mew story you must be thinking 'this girl is a mew freak!' I am… though I do work on other stories… I should be a little more varied in my writing… I mean I do have my primeval story… I was bored and randomly wrote it… it's kinda half-hazard… and I have my dream-saga story and my misc. penguins and bunnies are deadly story… so I do write stuff other than mew stuff! I draw a lot… mostly manga! Hehe.

I came up with this story idea while making lunch… I'm not putting Masaya in it or in 'Switched' because he sucks… he is NOT cute and he's a way to boring person… who managed to steal Ichigo from Kish! Who is awesome! Kish is cute and he is a bit of a trouble maker… and he cares for Ichigo! Yea… my type of boy that I usually like is the cute but nice trouble-maker boy… though sometimes my crush will drive me crazy… I'll still like him!... ok now to stop talking about boys and start talking about the story. Oh and it's placed when the Cyniclons were still on earth. Btw I'm a Christian so I don't personally believe in evolution or that the earth is millions of years old… I give maybe 6 thousand years… also I don't believe in the religions that I make the aliens have o.o"

I am not a pushy strictly Christian/religious person though… that would kill me! What ever u happen to believe or not believe is ok with me! ^.O.

**Kisshu's POV**

The Cyniclon heir was bored; all he and his brothers (the other heirs) did was basically nothing except train and learn and study… he wanted to do something fun… or at least put his skills to use!

He went to his father's house.

"Father, I want to put my skills to use… please give me a quest!" he begged.

"No Kisshu. You must remain in the camp with your brothers; Paio and Taruto, I sense something is coming… I shall have to meditate upon this, in the mean time go collect your brothers and check on the villagers." He answered

Kish sighed, "Yes father."

He went to collect his brothers;

"Hey! Paio, Taruto! Father says we need to check on the villagers!" he called.

"O.k Kisshu!" they replied coming over to him from the training field. They put away their weapons; the storm fan, and the click-clacks (I think that's what someone called them one time… O.O' )

They each agreed to check out one third of the village themselves so they could get the job done faster.

**Paio's POV**

He walked around, making sure that all of the people he saw were alright and not having any problems.

After about 30 minutes he came to the last house he had to do; it was the fujiwara's house.

He knocked on the door. *knock, knock* a mauve haired woman opened the door;

"Hello! Paio-sama, what is the matter?" she said noting his concerned expression.

"Hello miss. Can I ask you if you or any members of your household are having any problems or such?" the woman looked half worried half relived as she said,

"Why yes actually, my daughter Zakura said that she was feeling a bit ill."

Paio felt dread in his stomach, his brother Kisshu had said that father has sensed something to happen.

"May I please check on her ma'am?"

"Certainly, come right in." she answered motioning for him to come.

Paio was led through the house to a room with a closed door, Mrs. Fujiwara opened the door and told him to enter.  
in the room was a bed and a desk and other such items. On the bed was a ill-looking girl wearing a yellow night gown, the girl was perhaps 18 or 17, just a little younger than himself, she had hair that was soo black it looked purple.

"Zakura! Zakura! The chief's son is here to see if you are alright." The woman said.

The girl- Zakura opened her eyes; they were sapphire blue.

"eh? This is the son of the chief? Not like expected… but whatever" she turned to him.

"You said you know how to help me?"

Paio just nodded, who did this chick think she was! He was there to help and she treated him like he was just any old person! She made him quite… the only emotion he could call it was something close to anger but it was slightly different… but how?

"Ok, so I feel sick and…" she faltered

"And?" he asked

She moved her hair so that he could see her ears; they were no longer long and pointed like how everyone's usually were, also now that he really looked her eyes did not seem the same also. The pupils were larger and they dilated different, instead of going to slits and back to normal, they seemed to just gat bigger or slightly smaller.

"Oh." He said he really didn't know what to do.

"One more thing" she said quieter

"I- I can't fly or teleport anymore." She said ashamed.

"I, I do not know what this illness is, but I will do all in my power in order to find a cure for you Zakura." He promised.

"Fine. Ill wait." She said letting no emotion slip past a guard she had just put up, even her face was like a mask.

"Good bye, I… I will come back and visit." He said leaving the room

"O.k" he caught her saying before he had left. He headed back over towards the centre of the town to wait for his siblings.

**Taruto's POV**

He skipped along the pathway looking and asking questions to anyone around, so far every one was good, no problems at all.

He ran/flew over to a lady.

"Hey! Have had any sorta problems lately?" he asked

"Not me, but I have seen a girl, your age I think, and she seemed a bit off, normally she is happy and chattery… kind of annoying but as of late she has become silent and spends more and more time in the forest… you might want to check it out… and see if she is alright." The lady told him. he put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, sitting crossed-legged in mid-air.

"O.k whatever! Thanks lady" he flew off towards the forest.

**Kisshu's POV**

He walked around, from the back portion of his section to the front, all the folks he'd seen were good, no real problems… just little things like they lost an item or something, nothing troubling or extraordinary. He walked up to a lady who had recently moved to the village.

"Yo! Any problems?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

"Actually yes, but I'm not sure if this is really a problem… I mean I haven't heard of this happening before, but I am new to your village."

"What is it?" he asked semi-interested

"My thirteen year old girl Ichigo is well… you should see her to understand what I mean." She explained turning around.

Kisshu followed her. They came up to a house then they went inside.

"Ichigo! Where are you?" the red haired lady called

"I'm in the living room!" a girl's voice called, it was a sweet sounding voice. Kisshu had personally never met her… she was fairly new to the village…

As they walked into the living room and Kish laid eyes on her for the first time, his breath was stolen, she was… was, words simply could not explain, but Kish felt a deep desire and love for her.

She had short (y'know Ichigo's hairstyle) silver hair (bet u didn't expect that sis u?) and strawberry coloured eyes, she could be considered more of the stocky body type but she was still slim and she was only slightly shorter than himself, the only odd thing was that her hair covered her ears completely… normally they should have stuck out a little bit…?

"hi." Kish managed to say

"Hi" she replied back, both of them checking the other out.

"So I guess you're here about my 'sickness'" the way she said sickness made it seem like it was nothing and that people were over worrying about it and that it was nothing.

"um… yeah"

"look." She moved her hair to the side; her ears were not like that of a normal Cyniclons they were considerably smaller and no longer pointed. _Odd _he thought

"Well, I dunno what that is… but I'll find out and I'll help, I promise!" he said to her, then he said good-bye and parted ways to go meet up with Paio and Taruto.

**Tart's POV**

he walked through the forest.

"! GIRL!" he called; no reply. But he thought he head someone move. He looked up, and found himself face-to-face with a girl about his ages with big brown eyes and yellow-blonde hair.

"Hi!" she said; as if it was perfectly natural to be in a tree.

"…" Taruto was too chocked to say anything back.

"Wanna candy?" she offered a small wrapped candy drop to him he took it.

"Thanks, who- who are you?" he was blushing slightly now.

"Me? Well I'm Pudding!" exclaimed the girl

**( * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * )**

Ok, so chapie has now ended, I can't think of any more ides for it… shame on me! X.x anyways please tell me how I did via **review** your reviews are greatly welcomed! ^.^

With nothing else to say…

Bye for now

~Ambercatlucky2~


	2. Chapter 2

Ya da da daaa! Chapter two! I have been paying attention to stories I haven't updated in a while so yup this was on the list! Hehe Please review for me! I shall be eternally grateful!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Taruto's POV**

"Pudding?"

"Yep! That's me!" she smiled brightly, seemed she liked to smile, it was a nice change though, his older brothers were well… Paio (and yes I know there is a 'O' in it… I meant to change almost all of their names but I forgot to change Pudd's…) never smiled, and Kish mostly smirked but Pudding smiled like nothing before, it was warm and radiated happiness.

"Umm… I was asking around, to see of anyone had any problems lately and a grandma said that you were I dunno, down, so are you okay?"

Pudding quieted suddenly, he didn't know what he had said that was wrong but he wanted her to smile again. She began to whisper

"I'm not different, I'm normal, there's nothing wrong with me!" she began to yell at this point, "I'M FINE! DON'T YOU BELIVE WHAT THOSE JERKS SAID TARU-TARU, IT'S NOT TRUE!" she seemed awfully upset.

"I- I didn't hear anything about you before… what could they say that was so mean to you?" she looked relived then she took of a toque she had been wearing, her ears were not pointed or well Cyniclon-y

"I, I can't fly or teleport either." She said.

He stood up straighter,

"You know what? You're just cooler, and they're teasing you only 'cause they wish they were like you!" he declared she looked at him, it made him feel so vulnerable being scanned over by those bright brown eyes.

"Thank you Taru, you're the nicest person I know, even my family wouldn't accept me…" she seemed sad again.

"How about you come and live with me for a while… it would be like a sleepover!" he suggested

She smiled "Thanks! I would love to come over!" he grinned to, her cheerful attitude was contagious. He took her hand and walked over to the meeting place to talk to his brothers.

**Kisshu's POV**

He waited with Paio, what was taking Taruto so long?

Then he saw him coming their way.

"Taruto! What took you so long?" he asked, but then he saw the girl he was walking with, _'I wonder if that girl he's with had symptoms like Ichigo's_'even the thought of that girl made him shiver, she was amazing, beautiful and strong, and, well who was he to talk, he had been so nervous in front of her that he had, had to leave early…

"Taruto, what took you so long, the plan was to meet up at 10:00 it's now 10:30." Paio asked him

"Sorry brother, we were at the forest, it is quite a walk from there."

"Couldn't you just teleport?" asked Kisshu; curious.

"No, see she can't teleport" he explained

"Couldn't you have just teleported both of you here?" asked Paio

He blushed in embarrassment,

"hehe I didn't even think of that!" Paio just shook his head.

"Excuse me, miss may I see something?" asked Kisshu, Pudding nodded

"What?"

"your ears"

"um, ok" she lifted her blonde hair, and as he had suspected she was like Ichigo, all signs of Cyniclon gone.

"Brothers, I have met another girl who has symptoms like this girl, her name is Ichigo, she can't fly, or teleport, and her ears are not pointed, they are more like this young woman's."

"My name's Pudding."

"Thanks… kinda getting hard to find other appropriate names."

She nodded. Paio spoke up,

"I have also met a girl like this, her name is Zakura"

"It seems Father was right, something weird id going on. But we have to find a way to help these girls."

"Hey! I'm right here ya know! And what if I don't need help! I'm fine the way I am! And I bet you that these other girls feel the same way!" they glanced her way; Taruto was still holding her hand beside her.

"Should we tell father?" asked Taruto

"I'm not, what if he decides to kill them, in the thought they could be contagious?" asked Kisshu, the others agreed with him.

"I get it, you have found favor with Ichigo, haven't you, and Paio, you've fallen for Zakura, haven't you? Also Taruto is my good friend so he wouldn't wish me dead either. You just wouldn't risk it, but what _if _it was catch-able, and you have all decided on the wrong path of action, and by having emotional attachments you aren't seeing straight. What if the best plan of action is to tell your father, he is a wise man, and not a cruel one either, I believe he will be merciful to me and the two others." Pudding spoke sagely.

"Hmm… I, I think you are right." Kisshu had thought about it hard and what she said made good sense. He began to fly to their father's house.

**Paio's POV**

"I suppose we should come with him." Paio commented Taruto agreed and they went after him.

When they got there Kisshu was just telling their father, their father looked thoughtful.

"We can not have all our people losing their abilities, and though these women seem fine and perfectly capable, they might indeed be contagious, then what? Would you have everyone turn to…" he searched for a word "Human?"

Kisshu looked terrified for that girl he was in love with.

"But I shan't kill them."

"Told you so" whispered Pudding to Taruto, but she had spoken loud enough for Paio to hear.

"What then, will you do?" asked his brother.

"We will get everyone who is not inflicted and journey to another planet."

^ ( * ) ^ ( * ) ^

Very sorry about the short chapter, it was a mix of wanting a cliff hanger, and, I have unfortunately come down with a minor case of writers block, it will drive me crazy with no good ideas for a day then, pass and I'll be good to go, then it'll come again!

Hey do you notice that in movies, they either make the bad guys really cute or really revolting? Well I do, I watch a lot of movies, because due to reno we had to take down our satellite, so I haven't had tv for 2 and three quarters years. So we rent movies and go to the library. Anyways I was watching movies and in a couple of them, on the bad guys side had fourteen/thirteen year old guys and they were cute looking. (BUT just so you know I am NOT the type to crush in fictional people-except maybe Kish…?- I just think that the character in the movie id cute.) anyways I'll try to update sooner than before, So REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you! I'm back to updating :) it took a while but writer's block has officially left completely for now! Yay so now for the update!**

**Kisshu's POV**

"What! Just leave them? But- but, what will happen to them, and which planet would we go to?" his desperation was very evident even Paio and Taruto looked a bit shocked. But only Kisshu complained and spazed, he was freaking out beyond belief… but though he begged his father remained firm in his decision, though it was hard for his too, but for the sake of his people he would go with them into the unknown regions of space and find a new home planet.

"You have 5 days before we leave." He told them, then went off to make plans for the ship and supplies that would be needed for the journey.

He ran off to find Ichigo, the beautiful and special girl he had recently found out about.

He arrived at her house in record time, he rushed in to find her in her living room working on something, she quickly hid it before he could see what it was though. She gave him a amile,

"So you're here either because you found a cure or your crazy, or you have apocalyptic news."

"Uh… two of those things and an extra, the news is everyone but the people who are 'sick' have to leave the planet, second, I'm crazy… for you that is, I love you." He went close to her and kissed her. the silver haired girl kissed him back but broke it off to say ask him,

"How long do we have?" he looked at her sadly

"Five days, unless I, I stay here!" he said, Ichigo looked at him sorrowfully

"Kisshu, you can't stay, you're the chieftain's son, and your duties lie there."

"But Ichigo!" she shook her head sadly and slowly got up and began to walk out of the room

"See me tomorrow ok?"

He was left there standing alone, he knew he had over did it, he was being to emotional and not thinking clearly, he decided to go out and find something for her.

**Taruto's POV**

He was in his room with Pudding, he began to explain the situation to her, and by the time he finished both were close to tears.

"But I just met you, na no da, you can't leave me now!" she began to cry, he didn't really know what to do so he just went up to her and gave her a hug.

She sniffed a couple of times

"Taruto, do you want to go somewhere fun?" '_fun'_ He supposed it would take their minds off of things, so he agreed and they went off to go somewhere fun

**Paio's POV**

He went back to the house of Zakura with a small wrapped gift, and a solemn expression.

"Zakura?" he called at the door, he heard movement and the girl soon opened up the door, looking much better than before, her pale sickness seemed to have deserted her and her strength seem to be back also.

"What do you need?" she asked in a very blunt and almost bored sounding voice, one he had used so many times before.

"I need to speak to you."

"I'm here aren't I?" ok he would just do it now and get over with it

"my father has declared that anyone not 'sick' must leave this planet in 5 days and I wish I could stay here but, I need to go."

"So that's what you wanted to say?" she asked

"yea, also, here" she shoved the present in her hands kissed her swiftly on the lips and then teleported off.

**Day1,day1,day1,day1,day1,day1,day1,day1,day1,day1,day1,day1.**

**Alright so the next few chapters will be short due to them being but one day long and only in each aliens POV once each, I promise to get the next chapies up quickly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**yea, yea, it wasn't that fast, but winter break snook up on me before my motivation was back, sure I was starting to write again, but I had no will to do it, anyways I am pumped to write this now, so I will work really hard to finish this.**

_**Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 **_

**Kisshu's POV**

He searched the market place for something for his loved one…

He had went through three quarters of the markets before something really caught his eye. It was a bell, a small golden bell with a pink heart that had a gold bow style pattern on top of the bell, from the top of the gold bow a pink heart shaped frame surrounded it, giving the thing a hand hold. On the very top was a green crystal looked like the top of a strawberry… it was a strawberry heart bell.

'_Perfect' _he thought as he bought it using a few gold and silver coins. Kisshu then began the search for good wrapping.

Later that day he went to go to Ichigo's house, he mother said that she wasn't home though, and that she had gone to the work shop they had in the forest. Since he had never been there before, he wanted to check out the route to the shop by person, instead of just teleporting there.

It was a lovely green forest, well it wasn't exactly green, it was more like a gem, sparkling in multi-hues. The flowers were soo deep in their colour, the air so fresh, not that he needed the stuff, but it was nice.

Finally he got to a small wooden cabin, he walked in. There was his silver-haired beauty, her hair was up in a pony-tail, and her sparkling eyes were deep in concentrating. Kisshu cleared his throat gently, he still couldn't see what she was working on though, that was disappointing… but being with her was just to great to have things like that bug him.

"Hey little silver-berry." He called, finding his new nick-name appropriate as she was name Ichigo, which was a berry, and her hair was silver, so she was like the silver berries of the forest. But Ichigo just rolled her eyes, and quickly stashed what she was working on.

"So you found me eh? I'll have to punish that traitor of a mom later… but it's nice to see you, did you teleport here?"

"Naw I walked, it, it's pretty outside here." her eyes sparkled that sparkle that he loved

"I know right? I missed you all of yesterday, sorry for overreacting, you obviously needed someone to vent to… and… I just happen to love you too." She leaned so close to me that I could inhale her smell, it was a berry-like fragrance. _God _he could just live off of her. she looked right at him her face millimeters away from his, he could feel her breath on his face, and he could hear her heart, it was beating erratically, just like his own. Her lips found their way to his and she kissed him oh so slowly and tenderly. He kissed her back just as passionately.

Their easy slow kissing didn't last for to long, just maybe ten minutes.

"Girl, you _are _something special" Kish told her, his breathing coming hard and fast; she grinned and came close again

"Your pretty amazing yourself" he got another kiss, this time it wasn't controlled, it was a crazy passionate kiss, totally over whelming, and kinda sloppy, he kissed her back the same way. But he noticed the clock behind her head, he had to be some where now, so breathing hard and kissing in between he told her

"Babe. I. have. To. go." She looked so disappointed and stopped kissing him, her tongue left his mouth. He to was disappointed, but he didn't want this to get to inappropriate for being a not married couple, they were courting, but he had to keep their virtue, and he also had to meet with his brothers.

**Taruto's POV**

Turns out fun is hanging out in the forest eating sweets.

"so this is what you do for fun?" he asked

"Among other things… come on" the yellow dressed girl grabbed his hand and bolted out of the tree dragging him towards some unknown destination.

The unknown destination, was actually a secret hot spring that Pudding had found ages ago.

"come into the water! It's very nice, na no da!" he stared at her eyes bugging out at she began to take off her shirt, he turned around quickly.

"Taruto? I'm not _naked_ I do own a swimsuit." Oh. He turned around again, and sure enough she was in a bathing suit, a one piece that tied up at the neck holding the top part, whilst the bottom half of it clung to her body, it was backless, but it still covered her butt. It was coloured yellow, with a yellow hemmed in brown as arm bands. She looked cute, and very not naked. Taruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Taru, do you mind if I call you that? anyways Taru did you bring shorts?" Taru? What was that kind of name? oh well, if she wanted to call me that she could

"Go ahead, you can call me that, and I always wear shorts, I mean their not swim shorts but they can double as."

"good compromise." He nodded as he took of his shirt and went into the warm water, he never wore shoes. The water was soothing, very pleasantly so.

"Hmm… I always love it here, I feel so regenerated after soaking in these wasters." His girl commented, Taruto was about to reply when a different voice spoke, it was eerily pitched and ghostly

"I am the spirit who guards this spring, which is the spirit bonding springs."

"Spirit bonding springs?" he asked, the spirit nodded

"Yes, when two spirits come together in these waters, they will become eternally bonded; they will be part of one another forever, in one way or another. There shall be four others that will come here. But you two are the first. You seem to already be so connected, but you must choose. Will you together decide to bond to one another's life, even past death?"

We both opened our mouths to speak.

**Paio's POV**

He wanted to see Zakura again, but she probably didn't want to see him, would she? Maybe. I hope so. Man I so wish so.

"Gack! This is disturbing me to much, I can't think right, I should train to get my mind off of this." He spoke aloud, but to himself

"So, I'm only a '_this'_? Come now, I thought you loved me more than that, especially after what you did yesterday." Paio turned and there she was as perfect and as gorgeous as ever, her eyes were hidden by dark shades, and her hair was in a bun that was wrapped up upon itself, layer after layer, and fastened with beads, she showed her ears off freely, earning her stares. She wore a pomegranate coloured tank top, and blue jean shorts.

"no! your, everything to me but…"

"But what, am I not enough?"

"No but, you are so much better than _me_" she smirked

"please, YOU are so much more than you think you are." My turn to wonder, she laughed at me

"You should see your face, please, Paio, do you think anyone else could make me feel so light and laugh light? I'll tell you, no one does, in fact, tee hee, your the fist person who has doted on me that has had the courage to kiss me, and on the lips too!" Paio began to flush deep, deep red, which sent Zakura into another fit of giggles

"I liked your present, I could really use it too." Glad to change the subject her spoke quickly

"Yeah, I figure that it was something you might like, and y'know, _use_."

The purple hair girl who was acting so out of character smiled and pulled out the hilt of the weapon, and fitted the small purple gem that came with it into the heart in the centre of the flower engraving; a length of a glowing energy substance came out, she flicked the whip causing it to teasingly (and gently) hit Paio, it wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, she released the whip and let it fall, they were no longer in the town, but somewhere in the forest, Paio had teleported them quickly before, the strangely acting Zakura over took him, running her mouth up his neck to his face kissing his lips, he kissed her back of course, there was no way couldn't, or wouldn't they were messily making out when a voice called to them, an eerie voice, a ghostly voice.

_**Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 Day 2 **_

**Hey people, sorry for all the kissing (sorta) I made it appropriate though! Nothing more mature for them :P **

**Yes, yes it took time to come out… to bad! Hehe yuppers this is me not caring! Hey anyone out there own a n64? I do :P and I bought a legend of Zelda game today for it. It is the oricana of time one, which btw I read the manga for it! Hehe yes I am signing off now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I suck and you all hate me right? Sorry for the no update I kept falling asleep, right now it's three thirty and I just finished un update for betrothed… randomness…

_Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 Day 3 _

**Kisshu's POV**

He had stood there, waiting for his brothers, they were both late. Taruto had been wide-eyed and slightly pale, Paio, looked the same way.

"What happened to you guys, why are you so late?" I had asked they started going on about this ghost/spirit girl and a hot spring, I hadn't understood them, but since they had obviously been freaked he had let them go without much complaint.

As he rose in the morning he got sight if the calendar, his heart dropped low in his chest, there were two more days until they left.

So it was his 'duty' to go and find Ichigo.

When he got to her house he scanned it over quickly, and came to the conclusion that she was at, the _other _place. Just thinking about the day before made shivers go up his spine. Instead of Ichigo at the old workshop-house he found a note from her, or rather a small map with a route marked in it and a quick but still lovely scrawl of words _'find me' _easy enough, he figured walking out the door and following the path, not to long after he spotted Ichigo, she was immersed in warm waters, hadn't Taruto and Paio been raving about this place…? Something about a ghost? Then he saw her, she was visible in the vapors of steam rising from the water, she was a little girl maybe ten years old in size, but her voice sounded otherwise, and she was talking to Ichigo

"Ichigo, your awaited one is here" she turned to face me, she was kinda creepy but Ichigo was there and no matter what I had to be there for her. So I walked forward against misgivings and I reached my silver-berry just fine.

"Ichigo" I said softly into her ear, wrapping my arms around her.

She turned her face up to his and kissed him, he kissed her back

"Kisshu, I was waiting for you, I think I found a way to be together with you." He was surprised, how could she have done that?

"Hmm, how?"

"Her" Ichigo pointed towards the eerie ghost-girl, then the girl spoke it too sounded eerie, and ghostly

"I am the spirit who guards this springs, I can grant you bondage of sorts."

"How so?" I asked suspiciously

"I can make so you can be together, in the future. From your future sons and daughters, two could come together, and it will be like old, the strange, and the normal together in a star-crossed love, only you" she pointed to me "Will be the one that is considered 'alien' while she will be part of the dominant species of earth." I let this information sink in, but Ichigo voiced my thoughts perfectly

"How do you know the future? Also why should we trust you?" the girl smiled a pitying smile

"I am a wandering spirit, I can make things happen, and I will not perish like you, you don't have to trust me, that is a chance, but will you take it?" we looked into each others eyes and we knew we would do anything

"Yes" the spirit girl smiled

_**A/N: it is four, and I'm tired so I'm going to bed, I'll finish this update tomorrow, not like it makes a difference to you… but hey I might as well tell you. Bye for the night…**_

_**A/N: I'm back it's been a few days, but you wouldn't know so I'll shut up.**_

**Paio's POV**

He went over to Zakura's house and knock lightly on the door, she came out

"H-hi" he stammered

"Hey" she answered back, she came out of the house and closed the door

"I couldn't stop thinking of you last night"

"Me neither, do you think that 'girl' was full of crap?" not really, he thought, he had defiantly felt something when she had done her thing but still…

"Don't know, but I do know that if I didn't have conflicting duties as the chief's son, I'd run away with you." Zakura smiled sweetly, but sadly

"I wish I could run away with you."

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked

"why don't you introduce me to your family?" she asked

"Ok, I don't see why not." He took her by the hand and lead her off to where he thought he could find Taruto, and his girlfriend.

**Taruto's POV**

We were hanging out at the training grounds, I had recently given her a tambourine so that she could make some music, but she'd found a way to transform it into a weapon, which I thought was pretty smart.

"Hey Taru!" she called jumping over to me

"What is it Pudd?" I asked. she grinned and presented me with a gift; it was wrapped in yellow with a red ribbon. I opened it carefully, inside was some sort of came,

"Here, you play it like this…" she guided my hands, and soon I was able to master this new toy, an idea came to me,

"Hey, do you think I could edit this to be a weapon, like yours?"

"That would be soo cool! Let's do it!" we set out on working on our new project, and soon finished it.

I was testing it out for the first time when Paio came.

"Hey Paio, what's up?" I asked

"Not much Taruto, actually, I would like you and pudding to meet Zakura" a pretty purple haired teen came out and introduced herself

"Hey, I'm Zakura, Paio's girlfriend" his brother had blushed when Zakura had called herself 'Paio's girlfriend'.

"Hi! I'm Pudding, na no da!" said pudding rushing forwards, and giving a slight bow.

**Narrator's POV**

The couples chatted for a while, talking about this and that, until the girls brought up a good question…

"Hey guys… Can we meet your other brother and his girlfriend?"

"Uhh… sure, but… we don't really know where they are."

"Oh, well why don't we go and try to find them then!

"Alright!" the four set out to try to find Kisshu, and Ichigo, while those two had an entirely different experience…

I'm writing this during the day, cause I keep falling asleep at night… and so if the story kind of sucks then, I apologize, please review though!


End file.
